UN CAMBIO INESPERADO
by Ayase Kaname
Summary: La llegada de un vuelo proveniente de Seúl a Japón, con un inesperado cambio de apariencia, nadie la reconocería. Llego a instalarse a cercanías de la más prestigiosa universidad, Konoha High School quien tenía como directora a su abuela Tsunade, a ella sí que tendría que explicarle lo de su apariencia, pero eso sería después ya que era muy tarde para eso, mañana se lo explicaría.
1. Chapter 1

los personaje pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto.

Algunos personajes han sido cambiado de genero. disfrutenlo.

La llegada de un vuelo proveniente de Seúl a Japón, con un inesperado cambio de apariencia, nadie la reconocería. Llego a instalarse a cercanías de la más prestigiosa universidad, Konoha High School quien tenía como directora a su abuela Tsunade, a ella sí que tendría que explicarle lo de su apariencia, pero eso sería después ya que era muy tarde para eso, mañana se lo explicaría.

Ya estaba amaneciendo aún se encontraba entre sábanas y antes de que el sonido de la alarma se activara decidió apagarlo, pero claro el sueño es traicionero que se quedo dormida más tiempo.

Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era corrió hacia la ducha, comió su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y ahora venia la prueba del uniforme que claro no era el de una chica sino el de un chico, aunque se escuchaba fácil pero tenía dos grandes problemas, el ocultar su gran atributo que por nada era herencia de familia y su larga cabellera.

El uniforme consistía en una camisa manga larga azul cielo que a la vez podías abrocharla y dar otro tipo de apariencia como una camisa de 2/8, ya vendados lo pechos tuvo que acomodarse la camisa para que pareciera que no ocultaba nada, encima de esto coloco el suéter color blanco aunque era temporada de calor resultaba fresco para ser suéter, después prosiguió con unos pantalones ni tan ajustado ni tan flojos color azul marino y por ultimo unos converse blancos que iban de acuerdo al uniforme; ahora viene el arreglo de la cara y cabello que en verdad era largo tuvo que colocar una peluca del mismo color de su cabello, la peluca llegaba por debajo de las orejas, quien sabe cómo pero oculto su gran cabellera, por fin había terminado y tan solo lo hizo en 20 minutos, esperen… se me hace tarde grito y salió corriendo, que bueno que estaba cerca de la escuela.

- buenos días, soy el alumno de intercambio Naruto Uzumaki, vengo a ver a la directora Tsunade-. Tratando de que sonara varonil.

-Mi nombre es Shizune soy la asistente de la directora, por favor sígueme-. Me gusta esta escuela, lo que puedes toparte con cada intercambio, tendrá novia (con corazoncitos en los ojos).

- Directora Tsunade, tiene visitas; bueno Naruto es un gusto conocerte y en caso de que quieras información puedes acudir a mí. —me dijo saliendo de la oficina de mi abuela.

- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? Que tengo muchos asuntos pendientes-.

-Abuela cuanto tiempo sin verte -exclame alegre. Pero lo que recibí no fue un abrazo que digamos, sino un perfecto golpe justo en cabeza por parte de la directora.

-como te atreves a decirme abuela, siendo tu primer día de escuela, que acaso esperas ser expulsado antes de conocer el plantel mocos del demonio-. Acomodándose las gafas que llevaba.

-je je je je, en serio abuela que no me reconoces, en verdad soy un genio dattebayo- mi abuela no hizo nada más que abrazarme.

-mocosa ¿porque estas vestida así?- aunque viendolo de esta manera.- me lo explicaras cuando terminen las clases ya que se te hace tarde; así que corre a tu salón, nos vemos a la salida- dijo antes de que yo saliera de su oficina. Le pedí a Shizune mi horario de clases.

Salí corriendo sin fijarme pero para mis desgracia tropecé con un chico muy apuesto (era un joven de piel nívea, con su cabello rebelde color negro azulado, un poco más alto que yo con una sonrisa arrogante y cuerpo perfecto, claro tenia uniforme pero no llevaba suéter solamente su camisa que estaba un poco entre abierta que dejaba ver todo, que fijada soy verdad), aunque claro quedamos en una posición muy comprometedora recibiendo mi primer beso. Él había quedado encima de mí y después reposaron sus labios con los míos en segundos me despegue de él, el despejo parte del flequillo para que pudiera ver a quien beso, pensó que era una chica, que se había confundido con el uniforme pero no al verme se levantó como si nada.

-fíjate por donde caminas Dobe- marchándose sin decir otra palabra. Me quede en el suelo por unos segundos, aun no procesaba lo que había pasado, que bueno que ahora los pasillos estaban vacíos. Encontré rápido mi salón antes de pasar tenía que poner mi cabeza en orden y olvidar lo sucedido, claro la universidad era muy grande para toparme con aquel joven y sería el colmo que me tocara en el mismo salón que él. El destino me jugaba chueco.

-Buenos días profesor puedo pasar- dije, no lo podía creer ese profesor de cabello plateado de aspecto joven con un cubre bocas; es el mismo que conocí en corea.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento por repetir el capítulo, y por la tardanza espero que les guste; disfrútenla.

REMEMBER NARUKO POV.

Él estudiaba para maestro de matemáticas para ingresar a trabajar en Japón, era una de las personas más queridas por mí, aunque era mayor que yo; un día le dije lo que sentía por el plantándole un beso que correspondió, después de que se nos terminara el aire salí corriendo sin esperar un respuesta de él, desde ese momento nunca lo volví a buscar, aunque supe por unas amigas que él iba a la escuela a buscarme; claro que ahora es mi profesor Kakashi Hatake el que impartía la materia de matemáticas avanzadas.

FINISHED

"claro, aunque es un poco tarde, pero entra y preséntate con tus compañero" al ver aquel chico en la puerta, me hizo recordar aquella chica ingenua que me alegraba la vida; quisiera haber salido corriendo tras de ella y decirle que también la amaba, pero solo me quede sentado procesando lo ocurrido, después reaccione, pero era demasiado tarde, pensé que la vería mañana saliendo de la escuela, pero me habían comentado que se había marchado sin decirme adiós. Salí de mis recuerdos al escuchar su nombre.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki acabo de mudarme de corea, espero que nos llevemos bien"- al rebantar mi rostro vi que kakashi sensei me señalo mi asiento, un lugar vacío detrás junto al chico con él quien había tropezado minutos antes.

Empecemos la clase- Su nombre hasta sonaba igual "Naruko" solamente no coincidía el apellido. Okey empezare la clase, más tarde verificare la información con la directora Tsunade.

No podía tener tan mala suerte, y para colmo tenia millones de miradas sobre ella; claro no dudaba que de chico se viera perfecto pero ver a las chicas con corazoncitos en los ojos era extraño.

Me senté en la orilla sin saludar a mi compañero y así pertenecí hasta concluir la clase, en cuanto salió el profesor todos rodearon la parte donde estaba sentada haciéndome muchas preguntas a las que no tuve tiempo de contestar.

Llegaron una chica de cabello rosa y una rubia.

"Hola, es un placer tener a un chico guapo como tu ¿tienes novia?- Me pregunto la chica rubia.- ¡Ah! Por cierto mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

"hola mucho gusto? Mi NOMBRE ES NARUTO. Solté de la nada. -Por cierto No tengo novia pero por el momento no estoy interesado en nadie

Ino no vez que lo incomodas, ¡hola yo soy Sakura Haruno, presidenta de la clase, si quieres te puedo hacer un recorrido por la escuela, para que así llegues temprano a tu clase y perdona a mi amiga a veces no sabe lo que dice". Una chica coherente, por fin, a quien le correspondí el saludo. Antes de que alguien más siguiera, me disculpe con ellas y que después contestaría sus respuestas; necesitaba ir al baño urgente.

Antes de entrar, alguien me detuvo, era el mismo chico con el me tropecé, pensé que me daría una paliza por lo sucedido, pero lo que dijo me dejo consternada.

¿Por qué vas al baño de las mujeres?- Con lo que al parecer una sonrisa en el rostro señalándome que al lado se encontraba los baños de los hombres.

Claro, que tonto fui, je je je je, es que como veras…. Ya sabes cómo son las chicas. Fue lo que primero se me ocurrió.

Por cierto, pareces una chica…. Y ten cuidado la próxima vez que entres al baño Dobe.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?...- Soy sasuke Uchiha… no le cuentes a nadie lo que paso antes de clases.

Me dejo atónita, a pesar de todo lo tomo como una accidente, agradable para mi claro. Seguí recorriendo la escuela, gracias a la hora de tiempo libre que tenía. El plantel era demasiado grande que al final de cuentas no terminaría de conocerla, quise verla desde alto.

Subí las escaleras del edificio para llegar a la azotea y admirar mejor el panorama, claro Corea tenia lo suyo pero nada como esto, dije con mi voz femenina. Gran error.

"Oye que crees que haces aquí, no ves que hay más personas aparte de ti" dijo un chavo muy guapo, parecía de otro año, con cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja color negro ónix, con unas pequeñas ojeras que lo hacían ver adorable y para otras que él se mataba estudiando en la Universidad.

Se acercó a mí para verificar lo que estaba viendo – por cierto… que haces vestida de hombre.

Upsss toda la farsa se acabó (pensé deliberadamente). – cómo crees YO soy todo un hombre, tengo mala suerte de que siempre me confundan con una mujer-. Creo que no sonó convincente.

A quién crees que puedes engañar con esa farsa…. Así que dime ¿cómo te llamas?, claro tu nombre real y el falso para poder llamarte así - menciono con más tranquilidad.

Soy Naruko y mi nombre falso es Naruto n_n y ¿y tú?- claro que quería saberlo- Me llamo Itachi Uchiha y no te preocupes que tu secreto esté a salvo conmigo, pero con una condición que pases tiempo conmigo y con mi equipo…. Te los presentare en otra ocasión. Así que… (Me pidió mi celular) toma este es mi número. Me dijo para después irse - Por cierto eres muy linda Naruko- lo cual me dejo perpleja y muy roja de la cara parecía jitomate; aparte era familiar del chico con quien tropecé. Quería gritarle que era un pervertido, pero no quería arruinarlo todo ya que me prometió no contárselo a nadie.

Tuve que regresar a mis clases, todo marcho con normalidad por este día, claro con chicas a mi lado cada vez que salía el maestro y me pareció que chicos también… es muy raro. Conocí a unos chicos en particular Shikamaru, aunque se ve muy flojo es un genio para hacer cualquier cosa que le pongan en frente, Choji su mejor amigo sin duda es algo glotón aunque me advirtió shikamaru que nunca le diga GORDO y me ahorrare eso.

También esta Kiba quien es muy alegre no para de hablar de su perro akamaru, aunque tiene dos triángulos particulares en las mejillas, dice que son herencia familiar, por otro lado están Rock Lee que siempre anda con eso de que somos la llama de la juventud pero lo que me llama la atención es su grandes cejas y su corte se ve un poco raro pero es buen amigo, siempre acompaña a Neji Hyuga quien es primo de una Hinata que es muy tímida apenas si me dirige una palabra y sale corriendo es muy tierna, les decía es un poco exagerado con algunos temas de su familia y trata a Hinata como la Heredera de su familia y a él cómo su empleado, está un poco rara la cosa pero se llevan muy bien, el tiene su cabello largo atado hasta la punta, sus ojos de color perla .

De algunas chicas se encuentra Sakura quien me ofreció su ayuda para cualquier cosa que se me ofrezca aunque no será del todo, su cabello era de un color rosa con unos ojos de color jade y su amiga/rival Ino quienes pelean mucho por la atención de Sasuke ahora MIA je je je je, esta era una rubia quien siempre traía cubriendo unos de sus ojso de color azul como el cielo, ya les había mencionado de Hinata quien tenía una cabellera muy cuidada, sus ojos eran de color perla y con grandes atributos, tenemos a Tenten quien parece estar interesada por Neji, me trata igual que cualquiera de sus otros amigos ella siempre trae amarado su cabello en dos singulares chonguitos parecía chinita y por ultimo tenemos al chico serio SASUKE UCHIHA quien me dio mi primer beso y espero que sea mi mejor amigo, aunque es un poco arrogante creyéndose de que ninguna mujer es bastante buena para él.

Este día por fin llego a su fin, ahora me espera una buena plática con mi abuela Tsunade.

Kakashi POV

Después del termino de mis clases, Salí casi corriendo hacia la dirección, deseaba quitarme esa duda que atormentaba mi corazón, pero todo fue en vano porque parece que la directora había salido antes de tiempo Mañana temprano tendría que preguntarle.

Regreso a mi casa agotado llevando esa duda que no me deja dormir.

FINISHED

Al salir de la escuela en la entrada veo una limosina en la cual mi abuela me esperaba ansiosa lo que dejamos pendiente. Muchos alumnos se me quedaron viendo cuando subí a la limusina hasta mis amigos con grandes dudas en sus caras y con expresiones de que "mañana nos contaras todo".

Ahora sí, me puedes explicar que haces vestida así Naruko…. Estoy esperando una respuesta- me dijo sin más rodeos.

Como sabes Abuela eh estado viviendo en Corea para protegerme de una persona en particular Orochimaru y de Kabuto, casi dan con mi paradero pero tuve tiempo de huir antes de que me encuentren y como no tengo otro familiar más que tú y mi abuelo Jiraya, no tuve más remedio que salir en su ayuda. Mis ojos se reflejaban llorosos hasta que una pequeña lágrima se asomó corriendo por una de mis mejilla para después aparecer las demás.

Era cierto mis padres habían perdido sus vidas en un accidente de vuelo. Aunque se sospechaba que Orochimaru había sido el causante de que hubiera perdido a mis padres, ya que quería adueñarse de las grandes empresas que fueron dejadas a su única hija, "YO". El quería la fortuna que habían dejado mis padres, pero no podría cobrarla a menos que fuera mi tutor, lo cual no logro.

Mi abuela me abrazo diciendo que todo estaría bien, que ella trataría de protegerme; ella insistió que me fuera a vivir a su mansión, p0ero yo le dije que sospecharían de su identidad así que por eso se estaría quedando en la departamento que rento, su abuela estuvo un poco de acuerdo con la decisión de irse a vivir sola con la condición de que la visitara seguido.

Llegue a mi departamento, tire todo hasta llegar a mi baño y darme una ducha de agua caliente tarde tiempo en ella pero estaba decidido que no quería convertirme en una pasa así que salí en busca de ropa, me seque mi cabello que por cierto era muy largo y demore un poco, mañana seria otro día.

Antes de acostarme timbro mi celular al cual le había llegado un mensaje de Itachi:

Buenas Noches Naruko, mañana nos veremos en la azotea de la escuela a la misma hora… descansa.

Mi rostro parecía un jitomate a más no poder, pero preferí dormir y no dar más vuelta al asunto y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

SASUKE POV

Me sentía raro con aquel chico nuevo, aunque casi no hablamos… me incomodaba… en mi mente se repetía el beso que por accidente nos habíamos dado. Sus labios me sabían a dulce, no sabía describir su sabor… pero que estoy pensando el Gran Uchiha sintiendo cursilerías por un chico-será porque aún no había besado a alguien, creo que es eso.

Ya me había espantado –W-. En eso llego su hermano Itachi que al parecer se veía Feliz, aunque trate de esconderlo, él conocía muy bien a su hermano.

Qué te pasa Itachi, ¿te noto raro? Ó es que te has enamorado hnm- con una sonrisa arrogante.

Oto oto que perspicaz te has vuelto, ahora notas a la gente- para después reírse a la modo Uchiha.- Te diré para que no te quedes con la duda, conocí a una persona muy especial a la cual pienso ayudar… eso es todo lo que te diré, por cierto como te fue en la escuela pequeño oto oto- dijo con cara de" no volveré a responder otra duda tuya"

Nada en especial- dije cuando llego otra vez aquella imagen, donde me había besado con Naruto.- por cierto hoy llego un nuevo estudiante de intercambio de Corea.

Ves Sasuke, este semestre estas muy atento… jejeje- para después encerrarse en su habitación y dejar con la duda a su hermano

¿Qué será lo que mi hermano está ocultando?- para después caer rendido en su cama y quedar dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta semana estaré muy atareado así que les dejo la continuación del capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

NARUKO POV.

Ya era de mañana el sol hacia su aparición de nuevo y antes de que el reloj amenazara en sonar fui más rápida que él y lo apague para después levantarme y hacer la misma rutina de parecer como un chico; camine hasta la entrada de la escuela, para mi sorpresa estaba Itachi en la puerta esperándome.

_vaya, vaya no me hiciste esperar mucho. Te presentare a mi grupo después de la comida- estaba esperándome, obvio que estaba esperándome, se veía tan apuesto; pero en estos casos debo de disimular para que no se vea raro -_- .

_ disculpa, por lo que pienso preguntar pero ¿por qué estabas esperándome si apenas nos conocemos?- solté.

No me preguntes que yo tampoco lose, pero es bueno que tengas amigos ¿no crees?- en verdad no sabía, pero algo en ella me atraía, debo descubrirlo.- vamos te acompaño a tu salón de clases

¡Claro!- je je je je en verdad me gusta su compañía.

KAKASHI POV.

Al día siguiente me dirija a la oficina de la directora de Tsunade. (tock-tock).

-Adelante- .quien tocara a estas horas.- vaya eres tu Kakashi que ocurrió hoy acaso te tiraron de tu cama y bienes para reclamarme-dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

No me encontraba de buen humor, pero también no quería perder mi empleo.-Buenos días Directora Tsunade, vengo hablarle sobre el nuevo estudiante.

Vaya, ¿qué es? cuéntame.- tendré que ser cuidadosa.

Me parece que de algún lado conozco a Naruto, pero en realidad no como un jovencito, si no como una jovencita y quería saber si usted puede decirme si estoy en lo correcto.- como lo pensaba Kakashi lo ha descubierto todo, ahora que puedo hacer.

Me puedes disculpar Kakashi pero tengo otros asuntos pendientes que hacer, no puedo resolver sobre la sexualidad de un alumno nuevo que ha llegado a este plantel.

Disculpe Tsunade, me retiro.- como sospechaba Tsunade se puso nerviosa, es mejor que lo vaya descubriendo poco a poco yo mismo, pero no cabe duda que se trata de mi Naruko, pero que estará vestida de hombre.

FINISH

Gracias Itachi, por venir hasta mi salón, pero no era necesario, era suficiente con esperarme a la entrada de la escuela je je je je…-_-"

Descuida, está de paso mi salón así que no te disculpes, bueno nos vemos al rato- para después despedirse.

¡Ahora si deberás contarnos todo lo que vimos ayer!, acaso eres sobrino de la Directora- me pregunto Sakura e Ino desesperadas, pegando todo su cuerpo a mí.

Mmmm… como empezar, ella es mi abuela, pero no se lo cuenten a nadie porque si no me ira muy mal, y como tenía mucho que no nos veíamos quería asegurase de que estuviera viviendo en buenas condiciones… je je je – ojala que no me pregunten más.

¡Ah¡ con razón, es que la Directora es muy estricta se nos hizo raro de que ayer estuviera de buen humor- dijo para después alejarse mí y aprovechar el poco tiempo con mi compañero Sasuke.

Pobre Naruto, ahora esa odiosa de Sakura e Ino también lo molestan, que fastidio. Gran equivocación en cuanto notaron mi presencia corrieron hacia mí. -_- #

Jejejejeje( escurre una gotita tipo anime) no soy el único.- pensamos que el profesor Kakashi se retrasaría, pero algo no andaba nada bien, el profesor que odiaba la puntualidad ahora se encontraba en la puerta del salón.

Buenos días, por favor vuelvan a sus asientos- dije sin más, para voltear a ver a Naruko, nuestras miradas chocaron, ella se sonrojo, su mirada cambio, en ese instante algo me decía que seguías pensando en mí.

Bueno hoy empezaremos con algunos ejercicios vistos en la clase anterior, veamos quien pasara al pizarrón….- esas palabras aceleraron mi corazón, cuando conocí a Kakashi no era muy buena en matemáticas, por eso es que a veces recurría a Kakashi para que me explicara lo que no entendía, pero gracias a él puedo resolver cualquier problema.

A ver ¿cuál era tu nombre?... así Naruto pasa al pizarrón a resolver esta ecuación- quería hacerla enfurecer je je je je.

En verdad soy irreconocible, es perfecto aunque por una parte me duele que no me conozca; antes de mirar al pizarrón alguien interrumpió.

Disculpe profesor, este ejercicio nosotros no lo hemos visto, aparte Naruto es nuevo no creo que pueda resolver el problema, es muy avanzado- dijo kiba tratando de apoyarme.

Es acaso que tú quieres pasar al frente ayudar a Naruto… veo que no así que dejemos que lo resuelva.

Tome el gis lo más fuerte posible y recalcando sobre el pizarrón empecé a resolverlo, era fácil era uno de los problemas que más me costaba aprender, pero que al fin entendía, en el salón solo se escuchaban los trazos que hacia al pizarrón mientras que los demás me miraban anonados. Por fin había acabado, el procedimiento era largo pero la respuesta era correcta, retirándome a mi asiento como era debido.

El profesor no lo miraba muy sorprendido, como si sospechara que fuera yo o que se tratara de un Nerd.

Muy bien Naruto, por lo visto has estudiado matemáticas avanzadas en Corea… vaya continuemos con el siguiente tema. Todos me veían como otro cerebrito del salón, o rayos ese Kakashi.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, todos ya se habían retirado menos Kakashi, quien aún estaba sentado entretenido viendo una de sus revistas clásicas que no podían faltar. Apure mi paso hacia la salida, pero su voz me hizo pararme en seco.

Espera Naruto… crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que tratas de ocultar- *O* no me ha descubierto dijo para después darme cuenta que tan cerca estaba cerca de mi rostro.

No sé lo que trata de decirme- me negué, ocultando mi sonrojo.

A caso crees que soy tonto Naru…..- tocaron la puerta, para después darme cuenta que Kakashi ya no estaba junto a mí, que alivio era Itachi que no tenía una muy buena cara, creo que me tarde en ir con él.

Buenas Tardes profesor Kakashi… Naruto he venido a buscarte, apresúrate.- tomando de la mano y saliendo de ahí, viendo a un Kakashi muy enojado.

Que pasa aquí, que hace el hermano de Sasuke llevándose a MI Naruko, quien le dio derecho a llevársela, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que sabía quién era en realidad y gritarle lo mucho que me dolió que me dejara y que después de estos años la amaba. Debo vigilar a los Uchihas.

FINISHED

Después de salir huyendo de las preguntas de kakashi, llegamos a la azotea de la escuela donde un grupo de chicos me estaba esperando, eso creo. Itachi al ver que no soltaba mi mano tuve que decirle que por favor me soltara, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso y por fin me soltó.

Lo siento… ¿Por qué estabas a solas con Kakashi? Que quieres que te descubran,- porque me sonrojo estando junto a ella, si apenas nos conocemos. Es mejor que disimule o tendré a mi equipo sobre mi haciéndome preguntas tontas.

Je je je je lo siento es que estaba sacando mi almuerzo…. Y pues no me había dado cuenta que estaba a solas con Kakashi… pero gracias por haberme ido a buscar- en verdad agradecía no estar sola con Kakashi, porque no sabría cómo hubiera resultado esta situación.

No tienes por qué agradecerme, pero ahora ten más cuidado- en eso nos interrumpió un rubio que al parecer estaba algo molesto.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno les dije que no publicaría nada por el momento, pero tuve un rato para redactar la continuación, así que disfrútenlo.

**ANTERIORMENTE**

**Después de salir huyendo de las preguntas de kakashi, llegamos a la azotea de la escuela donde un grupo de chicos me estaba esperando, eso creo. Itachi al ver que no soltaba mi mano tuve que decirle que por favor me soltara, lo cual lo puso muy nervioso y por fin me soltó.**

**Lo siento… ¿Por qué estabas a solas con Kakashi? Que quieres que te descubran,- porque me sonrojo estando junto a ella, si apenas nos conocemos. Es mejor que disimule o tendré a mi equipo sobre mi haciéndome preguntas tontas.**

**Je je je je lo siento es que estaba sacando mi almuerzo…. Y pues no me había dado cuenta que estaba a solas con Kakashi… pero gracias por haberme ido a buscar- en verdad agradecía no estar sola con Kakashi, porque no sabría cómo hubiera resultado esta situación.**

**No tienes por qué agradecerme, pero ahora ten más cuidado- en eso nos interrumpió un rubio que al parecer estaba algo molesto.**

**CONTINUACION **

Haber tortolitos, ya acabaron de demostrarse su amor o qué, aún tenemos que esperar de ver su espectáculo uhm ya me muero de hambre- en verdad es una chica, hasta de hombre luce bien.

¡Cállate Deidara! Y no me hagas perder la paciencia y termines inconsciente por algún rumbo donde nadie te conozca.- como es posible que Deidara salga con esa barbaridades Yo y Naruko; voltee a verla, parecía un jitomate andante… ja ja ja ja que linda se ve así, pero algo hizo salirme de mis pensamientos. Sentí que me jalaban del brazo.

Oye Itachi, les has comentado a ellos mi secreto…- se puso algo nerviosa, lo pude notar.

No te preocupes, ellos no le dirán nada, así que no te preocupes por ellos… vamos acércate te los voy a presentar- le dije estirando mi mano para darle más confianza, aunque parte de eso me beneficiaba, tener contacto con ella, le hacía sentir un no seque.

Mira a la rubia escandalosa se llama Deidara Yamanaka (se escandaliza por lo que le han dicho, pero sonríe), el pelirrojo es Akatsuna no Sasori (baja su cabeza en cortesía), el de azul Kisame Hoshigaki (quien muestra tener una blanca dentadura parecida a la de un tiburón), el de cabello verde es Zetsu quien conoce de muchas plantas curativas (solamente alza su mano), él es Kakuzu nunca le pidas dinero prestado que te ara pagarle el triple de eso (se ve en sus ojos signo de pesos, que raro es) y Hidan con un dios inventado (siempre carga un rosario y ora por nuestras almas -_-") aunque es muy religioso no te sorprenda su forma de hablar, como el líder de nuestro grupo se llama Yahiko o más bien Pain (solamente asiente con la cabeza), ella es Konan es la única chica de nuestro grupo y por ultimo tenemos al introvertido Tobi quien por lo visto es un grocero y no se quita la máscara ante nuestra invitada.

Lo siento primo… Hola mi nombre es Tobi Uchiha primo de Itachi y soy un buen chico.- dijo quitándose la máscara. En verdad todos los uchihas son apuestos.

Mi nombre falso es Naruto Uzumaki, pero en realidad es Naruko Namikaze, encantada de conocerlos- todos tenían la misma cara, querían ver cómo me veía como chica.- ¿quieren ver cómo me veo en realidad?- todos asintieron con la cabeza (una gota estilo anime)-.- okey pero debo asegúrame que nadie más nos vea. Itachi aseguro la puerta y viendo que solamente estábamos nosotros, me quite la peluca y deje caer mi larga cabellera rubia era de color más claro que el cabello de Deidara junto con un flequillo, levante mi rostro para darme cuenta que todos estaban muy sonrojados hasta Konan…. Eso también me hizo sonrojarme como un jitomate.

En verdad eres más linda de lo que me imaginaba.- soltaron sin pensar, Itachi y Deidara que no me quitaban la mirada.

Je je je je je gracias en verdad no es nada…- jejejejeje.

¿Cómo que no es nada? Has hecho que el avaro de Kakuzu suelte su portafolio lleno de dinero, aparte de que Yahiko tenga la boca tan abierta que pueda servir como bebedero para las aves, y no hablar de los demás. (Que por cierto Sasori se vea más interesado en ella, deidara y Itachi volvieron a su postura de soy genial y nada me afecta, kisame aún seguía sonrojado regalándome una enorme sonrisa mientras que zetsu que no decía nada solamente se sonrojo y se volteo. Yahiko era golpeado por Konan que a simple vista parecen ser novios.

Y para que ya no los siguiera torturando- disculpa Konan, me podrías ayudar a colocar la peluca de nuevo- konan solamente volteo a verme de manera que su sonrisa daba miedo. Mientras los demás miraban aterrados; por fin había vuelto hacer un chico, les dije que después les explicaría sobre mi problema. Todos se despidieron para después retírame a mi clase, pero una mano me detuvo.

Espera te acompaño a tu clase, de paso voy a ver a mi hermano… seguro lo conoces.- claro que solamente era un pretexto para estar con ella.

Bueno, entonces después nos vemos bye a todos; vamos Itachi que la siguiente materia me toca educación física con un tal Gai sensei.- me agarro de la mano y salimos casi corriendo.

¿Cómo se verá con su pans deportivo?- pensaron todos en voz alta. Pero cuando estábamos bajando por las escaleras escuche un gran estruendo que hizo que Itachi y yo nos paráramos en seco para después proseguir caminando.

GRUPO AKATSUKI POV.

Son unos pervertidos como pueden decir eso de Naruko, apenas la conocemos y ya están pensando cosas sucias con ella, ahora verán. A cada quien le dio un golpe en su cabeza dejándolos con un chichón enorme.

GRUPO AKATSUKI FINISHED

Bueno Naruto te dejo en campo de deportes tendrás que vestirte cuando todos hallan acabado de cambiarse y asegúrate de no llegar tarde a su clase si no Gai Sensei te hará dar 500 vueltas a la cancha, nos vemos…- pero antes de que se marchara se aseguró que nadie estuviera para después darme un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo.

Toque con mi mano la mejilla que había sido besada por Itachi, aunque después recordé que se me hacía tarde. Salí corriendo al baño de los hombres, pero en eso tropecé con Kakashi quien solo me sonrió.

¿A dónde te diriges Naruto?- tendría que ayudarla en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Disculpe Kakashi sensei, me dirigía a cambiarme de uniforme, me toca Física.- quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Está muy lleno ahí, mejor te abriré el baño de profesores, ahí no hay nadie, acompáñame.- empecé a caminar para indicarle el camino, aunque parecía aliviada.- Mira Naruto, quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo- solté de la nada asegurándome que nadie más nos escuchara.

Disculpe Sensei pero tengo que apresúrame Gai sensei es muy estricto en cuanto a puntualidad.- tenía que salir de ahí, para que lo seguí T-T.

No te preocupes por eso, él es un gran amigo mío, déjamelo a mí.-dije sin importar que esto le incomodaba.

Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante para mí y para ti…. Sé quién eres, no tienes que ocultármelo.- -la abrace teniendo miedo a perderla de nuevo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traía a un maestro hacer esas cosas con los alumno, pero no me importaba en esos momentos.

En esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, kakashi me había descubierto solamente correspondí a su abrazo, dejando caer una pequeña lagrima en su hombro.

- Por favor no llores, que me rompes el corazón… todo está bien.- me dijo para consolarme. Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de salir, me acorde que tenía clases de educación física y como era nuev(o) seguro me castigarían. Le dije a Kakashi que me permitiera cambiarme y luego explicaría mi condición.

- claro que puedes cambiarte…- pero no veía que se saliera.- disculpa Kakashi… recuerda que soy mujer, necesito privacidad.- dije.

-no recuerdas que antes te cambiabas enfrente mío y no te daba pena….- que descarado.- eso lo hacía cuando éramos niños… ahora sal pervertido uhmmmmm.- lo tuve que correr del baño.

- ja ja ja ja ja …. Creo que no ha cambiado su carácter. Tuve que hacerla de guardia mientras que esperaba que saliera de cambiarse. Después de 10 minutos ahí estaba. Traía unos shorts color azul marino con una pequeña franja blanca a los costados que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, acompañada con una playera blanca de cuello en círculo aunque con aspecto masculino para mí gusto, se veía hermoso hasta de hombre.

Ya estoy lista kakashi podemos irnos- pero en eso entro sasuke quien solamente se disculpó y salió de ahí, ojala no me haya escuchado.

Disculpa Sasuke no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar…- dijo kakashi.

Disculpe profesor… me retiro.- antes de salir del lugar alcé mi rostro para encontrarme con el rostro de Naruto, que hacia ahí, entonces Salí de ahí inmediatamente por que también se me hacía tarde.

Vamos Naruto…- kakashi me señalo el camino y cuando llegamos a la cancha de deportes, el profesor de Física se me acerco.

- Seguro es el alumno transferido de Corea… por tu tono de piel te hace falta tomar más color; o Kakashi mi gran rival que haces por estos lugares, es que quieres competir.-dijo con un pulgar hacia arriba y al parecer se cuida sus dientes (sale un resplandor de ellos).

Claro que no Gai solamente indicaba al nuevo estudiante las instalaciones.- dándome una palmada en la espalda para después integrarme a mi grupo, salió de ahí sin nada más que alzar la mano en señal de despedida, pero pensé que se dirigía Ga- sensei, pero para mi sorpresa antes de bajar su mano voltio su rostro ampliando una gran sonrisa hacia mí (claro que no se veía con el cubre bocas, pero sabía que estaba ahí), lo cual asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Para después voltear y toparme con el rostro de Gai sensei.

Bueno es hora de competir.- dijo, empezando a crear grupo de 6 estudiantes para correr 100 m planos.

A ti Naruto, te toca competir con Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee así que a sus posiciones. Empecé a calentar al igual que mis otros compañeros, el profesor dio las indicaciones de que tomáramos posición (aunque no era de preocuparse, ya que en mi anterior escuela había ganado en otras competencias, pero esta era diferente ya que estaba rodeada de hombres).

En sus marcas, listos, Fuera.- dijo Gai sensei.

Salí disparada, venía a la par con Sasuke un poco atrás Lee y Neji; al parecer a Kiba no se le daba el correr, ya sabía que a Shikamaru era un flojo por eso venia asta atrás. Se escuchaba como un grupo de chicas apoyaban a Sasuke y un poco a mí, pero bueno eso no importa, acelere en paso ganándole por fin a Sasuke.

¡Hey! Sasuke te han ganado- se acercó un tipo de ojos purpura y cabello blanco, parecía un abuelito jejejeje, se me quedo viendo, dándome su aprobación con su pulgar arriba.

Cállate Suigetsu, es solo una carrera que no merece de mi esfuerzo- decía Sasuke, retirándose de la pista.

Bueno nos vemos Naruto… parece que esta vez lo hiciste enojar- dijo antes de retirarse y salir detrás de él.

Como sabia mi nombre, acaso ya me había vuelto muy popular, después tendré que averiguarlo.

-Hey Naruto, no nos dijiste que eras un buen corredor, has vencido a Sasuke quien era mejor en todo jejejeje.- dijo Kiba, asentando con la cabeza los de más competidores.

No es nada, jejeje pero me gusta correr-.

Era turno de las chicas el mostrar su habilidad, pero no le llamaba tanto la atención ya que por lo visto iba a tardar porque la mayoría del salón eran chicas; se dirigía a los vestidores cuando al entrar se topó con Sasuke, quien lo tomo de las muñecas y lo pego a la pared.

Hola Naruto- que me pasa, porque reacciono de esta manera con él, se ve tan frágil, acerque mi rostro al rostro de Naruto, para verificar si me afectaba tenerlo tan cerca de mí, y al parecer mi corazón parecía que fuera a salirse, también note un sonrojo en Naruto, se veía tan adorable; que estoy pensando, termine soltándolo.

Que pasa Sasuke- dije temerosa, por su acción de hace un momento.

Nada, solo olvídalo, me pareció ver algo en tu rostro.- aunque era mentira no podía ser atrapado.- bueno nos vemos Dobe.

Que acabas de decirme Teme- pero en cuanto pensaba reclamarle, él se había ido, cuando disponía a cambiarme alguien me jalo, hasta quedar cara a cara, tenía cerrados los ojos, quise averiguar de quien se trataba y en cuanto los abrí, era…..

Quien será que la aprisione de nuevo…


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno les dejo el 5 capitulo, espero que les guste.

ANTERIORMENTE.

**Hola Naruto- que me pasa, porque reacciono de esta manera con él, se ve tan frágil, acerque mi rostro al rostro de Naruto, para verificar si me afectaba tenerlo tan cerca de mí, y al parecer mi corazón parecía que fuera a salirse, también note un sonrojo en Naruto, se veía tan adorable; que estoy pensando, termine soltándolo.**

**Que pasa Sasuke- dije temerosa, por su acción de hace un momento. **

**Nada, solo olvídalo, me pareció ver algo en tu rostro.- aunque era mentira no podía ser atrapado.- bueno nos vemos Dobe.**

**Que acabas de decirme Teme- pero en cuanto pensaba reclamarle, él se había ido, cuando disponía a cambiarme alguien me jalo, hasta quedar cara a cara, tenía cerrados los ojos, quise averiguar de quien se trataba y en cuanto los abrí, era** …..Itachi.

**Continuación **

Naruko, no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero me estoy volviendo loco- decidí besarla en verdad no sabía lo que me pasaba al estar tan cerca de ella; pensé que recibiría una bofetada, pero al parecer fui correspondido, nos separamos por falta de aire estaba toda roja con los ojos vidriosos.

No sabía qué hacer, mi corazón se aceleraba…- Itachi… yo…- no me dejo terminar.

Naruko, no quiero que mires a nadie más, solamente a mí; ni a mi pequeño hermano. Que por lo visto está interesado en ti…. Eres solamente mía.- robándole otro beso.

Itachi… espera.- volví a corresponderle el beso sin excepción, después de eso, tenía que salir de esta situación.

¿Podría cambiarme… Itachi?...- espere a que me respondiera, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Claro, perdóname Naruko, jejejeje te espero a fuera…- no me había dado cuenta, me sonroje tanto como un tomate, claro que no se lo demostré.

¿Qué me pasa con Itachi?... me gusta Kakashi pero con Itachi es diferente… tendré que controlar mis emociones- estaba pensando mientras que afuera ocurría otra cosa.

En los pasillos se asomaba a un curioso Kakashi.

Donde se metió Naruko, sabe que en el baño de hombres está demasiado lleno, aparte… (No termino la frase, al ver a Itachi a fuera de los baños de los profesores) que estará haciendo aquí.

Hola Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿quieres pasar a baño de maestros?- pregunte audazmente.

Kakashi Sensei, no solamente espero a alguien.- apresúrate Naruko.

En eso se abrió la puerta, saliendo de ahí Naruko.- Vamos Naruto al comedor, con su permiso Kakashi Sensei.- se despidió Itachi jalando de Naruko.

Que abra pasado aquí… -(Kakashi).

Que le pasa a ese muchacho, como se atreve a llevarse de esa manera a Naruko, no se lo permitiré, debo evitar este lazo que ha formado con el… sino la perderé definitivamente.

En los pasillos se veía a Itachi jalando la mano de Naruto, algunos alumnos muy sorprendidos con la acción del azabache.

-Itachi podrías soltarme… están empezando a sospechar los demás… jejejeje.- dije, en verdad era raro ver a dos hombres de esa manera.

Lo siento Naruto, pero debía sacarte de ahí, parece que Kakashi empieza a sospechar algo.- la verdad no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti Naruko, es lo que pensaba.

Uhm Itachi después tengo que contarte algo sobre eso… pero ahora debo ir al clases… nos vemos.- Salí corriendo de ahí, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Itachi.

Espero no haberla espantado, creo que no soy muy bueno mostrando mis sentimientos tendré que consultarlo con Konan.

Iba llegando a mi salón, cuando me encontré a Sasuke mostrando un leve sonrojo, no quería toparme lo, así que pase al lado de él como si no lo hubiera visto, cuando alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Hey Dobe, ¿Qué hacías con el tonto de mi hermano Mayor?- estaba curioso, será lo que me estaba ocultando Itachi.

- es que somos amigos, solamente me vino a acompañar al salón.- porque tanta curiosidad por parte de Sasuke, si apenas nos hablamos.

- Uhmm… entremos al salón que va iniciar la clase.- tendré que averiguar con mi hermano, aunque no me gusta que sea amigo de él, no sé si tengo celos de mi propio hermano pero no quiero que este cerca de Naruto, me estaré volviendo Gay.

- asentí, para después entrar al salón y seguir con las clases.- después de terminar con las clases, me quede sola en el salón cuando escuche que alguien entraba al salón.

-Naruko…. Por qué estabas con Itachi.- esa voz era de Kakashi.

- de que hablas Kakashi… es solamente un amigo.- que le pasa a Kakashi.

-Naruko, no me mientas.- jale a Naruko, tenía celos de que alguien más se enamorara de ella.

- Kakashi que haces, me lastimas…. Sueltame.- que le pasa a Kakashi porque actúa de esa manera.

En eso se abre la puerta del salón, y para mi sorpresa era Itachi junto con su hermano que al parecer se le había olvidado algo y seguro que Itachi venía a recogerme.

-profesor Kakashi que es lo que le está haciendo a Naruto.- dije furiosos, ya que al parecer Naruko estaba sollozando y estaba toda roja.

Cuando Itachi me grito, voltie a ver a Naruko quien estaba llorando, en seguida la solte; que es lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke saco a Naruko quien al parecer no reaccionaba, Itachi fue el único que se quedó.

-no se atreva a tocarlo de nuevo entendió, que no me contendré la próxima vez.- que le pasa a Kakashi nunca había actuado de esa manera con un alumno; en seguida salí a buscar a Naruko. Kakashi estaba desconcertado, que le había pasado, no quería perder a Naruko de nuevo. (En el pasillo pasaba otra cosa).

-Naruto, por favor reacciona, ¿qué es lo que tienes?- decía Sasuke desesperado.

En eso reacciono Naruko.- Esstoy bien Sasuke gracias por sacarme de ahí….- solo lo que pude fue abrazarlo, a lo cual Sasuke respondió, en verdad se lo agradecía.

Que te habrá hecho Kakashi sensei que estas tan nervioso, en eso llego mi hermano que al parecer estaba molesto, en cuanto llamo a Naruto, el me soltó, ya no sentía la calidez que trasmitía su abrazo, no quería separarme de él, pero al parecer no estaba solo.

(Hace un instante)- Naruto, ven te acompañare a tu casa; Sasuke tendrás que regresar a casa, enseguida te alcanzo.- hice señas a Sasuke para que saliera, en cuanto salió, mi reacción fue solo abrazarla y sentí caer lágrimas en mi espalda, enseguida volteé.

-Naruko, ¿qué es lo que te hizo Kakashi para que estés así?- busque su rostro, estaba toda roja con los ojos vidriosos, al parecer no me diría nada.

-Itachi llévame a mi casa, estoy algo cansada- en cuanto me dijo eso desfalleció en mis brazos, tuve que cargarla en mi espalda….

Por favor comenten y gracias por su apoyo por los que ya comentaron y me siguen….


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la tardanza, mucha tarea y exámenes juntos… disfrútenlo

-Itachi llévame a mi casa, estoy algo cansada- en cuanto me dijo eso desfalleció en mis brazo, tuve que cargarla, era como una pluma no pesaba nada, por cierto no me dijo donde vivía tendré que llevarla a mi casa, que bueno que no vivía tan lejos de la escuela.

En cuanto regrese de la escuela, me encontré con Sasuke.

-Hermano, ¿porque trajiste a Naruto a la casa?- me agradaba la idea de que trajera a Naruto a casa, pero por lo visto esta inconsciente.

-Sasuke, mejor ayúdame a llevarlo a mi habitación para que descanse.- claro que se quedaría en mi cuarto, pero no piensen mal, que yo dormiré en el piso.

-¿cómo que en tu cuarto?, que acaso eres un pervertido, mejor dejémoslo en el sillón, en lo que despierta.- es conveniente que no se quede en ninguno de nuestros cuartos pensaban los dos.

-ok, bueno parece que algo lo afecto demasiado que quedó inconsciente, que le abra hecho Kakashi ; bueno me voy a cambiar y tú has lo mismo.- tengo que terminar las cosas pendientes que tengo por hacer, para dedicarme después a Naruko.

En cuanto mi hermano subió las escaleras, me senté a un lado de Naruto para ver qué era lo que me atraía tanto a él, en cuanto nuestros rostros estuvieron juntos, recordé aquella vez que tropezamos y nos dimos un beso; quería comprobar si el beso me estaba afectando, así que no lo pensé dos veces y lo bese, pensaran que soy un pervertido, sin embargo sus labios sabían a vainilla, pareciera que estaba besando a una chica, se movió un poco, pensé que me descubriría pero no. Lo que note raro era su cabello, parecía ser falso así que mi curiosidad hizo que tomara un poco de su cabello, dándome cuenta que en realidad era una peluca; ¿Por qué usa una peluca, será calvo? ¿Pero mejor averiguo que es lo que pasa aquí?- decidí retirar toda la peluca, mis ojos me engañaban, Naruto es una chica y una muy hermosa, gracias al cielo pensaba que me está volviendo gay, aunque no tiene nada de malo ya que de chico también es atractivo.

Por último le di un pequeño beso, ya que en verdad me gustaba, acomode todo su cabello en la peluca, para viera que nada pasaba y en cuanto Itachi le ocultare sobre lo que he descubierto tendré que irle sacando información si es que tenía conocimiento de la situación de Naruko.

-Sasuke aun sigues aquí, ¡ve a cambiarte!- ojala no allá descubierto la identidad de Naruko, sino tendré mucha competencia.

-uhm.- respondió Sasuke, al empezar a subir las escaleras, voltee por unos segundos a ver donde estaba Naruto, al parecer mi hermano sabía la identidad de ella, ya que la tomo de la mano y acaricio su rostro esperando a que despertara, ya me imaginaba tanta confianza entre ellos dos era raro, pero ahora que se su secreto podre írmela ganando ya que nunca una chica había llamado tanto la atención como ella y la protegeré de Kakashi.

-¿Anda Naruto, despierta?- en eso se despertó, dejando caer su peluca; espera Naruto se te cayo esto, ¿Itachi? Que hago aquí….y mi peluca… gracias deja acomodármela.

- apresúrate antes de que Sasuke baje y te vea.- dijo.

-Ok, tu vigila.- como había ido aparar a la casa de Itachi, bueno eso se lo preguntare mañana; ya había terminado de acomodarme la peluca, cuando en eso bajo Sasuke; se veía raro ya que al parecer no me quitaba la mirada y que creo que fue mi imaginación pero creo que se sonrojo.

-hola Naruko, ya te despertaste, ¿te sientes bien?- estaba preocupado por lo que le hizo Kakashi.

- Sasuke gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien, solamente estaba un poco cansado…pero no es de preocuparse.- que raro Sasuke casi no me habla.

- ¿Itachi quieres que prepare algo para todos?- quería ayudar.

- Sasuke calienta el ramen que compre hoy, por favor- esto es muy raro Sasuke nunca ha sido atento con ninguno de mis amigos y hasta conmigo menos.

-Bueno ahorita regreso Naruto.- uhm me alegra que Naruto esté aquí. En eso Sasuke se metió a la cocina.

-Naruto, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Kakashi que te pusiste de esa manera?- en verdad estaba enfadado con lo que Kakashi le había hecho, no más bien celoso.

- Itachi, te había dicho que tenía algo que contarte, así que… hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Kakashi, estaba enamorada de él y pues no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era yo; cuando me acompañaste a mi clase parece que se molestó por lo que hiciste, entonces me reclamo, estaba furioso, que no se dio cuenta que me estaba lastimando, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

-ahora no te volveré a dejar sola con Kakashi, ya que sabe quién eres- acaricie su mejilla.

Después de hablar tranquilamente sobre el asunto, todos cenamos, ya era tarde ahora decidirían donde dormiría.

-Sasuke, creo que dormirá con ninguno de los dos, así que tendrás que prestarle tu cuarto. Y dormirás en el mío.- tenía que protegerla.

-lo se hermano no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, bueno descansa Naruto, vamos hermano.- si yo no podía acercarme tampoco Itachi jejejejeje.

- que descansen, hasta mañana- me acosté en la cama de Sasuke, disimule que me había quedado dormida, pero me quede pensando, como debería enfrentar a Kakashi, aún no se si sigo enamorada de él; pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, fue el olor de Sasuke impregnado en su cama, olía muy bien así me quede un buen rato hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se asomaba los primeros rayos de sol, Naruko despertó antes que todos, preparo el desayuno, después de que lo hiciera decidió tomar un baño, pero lo que se olvido es que no estaba en su casa así que no aseguro la puerta. Gran error.

Ya se había despertado Sasuke, se dirigía al baño y no se acordaba que Naruto se había quedado a dormir.

POV SASUKE

Tengo que darme una ducha, abrí la puerta, pero escuche que alguien se estaba bañando, ha de ser Itachi. Me dio igual porque somos hermanos, pero en cuanto vi el cuerpo de Naruto, no era el de un hombre sino el de una chica, me sonroje demasiado parecía un jitomate andante.

FIN POV

Dormí muy bien, lo que necesitaba era un baño. Estaba masajeando mi cabello, pero cuando el champú se disolvió abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta que no estaba sola, por DIOS es Sasukeeee. Ya iba a gritar cuando Sasuke intervino.

-Naruto, por favor no vayas a gritar que despertaras a Itachi.- cubrí la boca de Naruto con mi mano para que no gritara, estaba todo mojado pero no importaba.- te voy a soltar prometo no mirar, pero no grites. Cuando Naruto asintió con su cabeza, la solté.

Sasuke….te explicare… voltéate voy a cambiarme….-espere a que se volteara, en eso aproveche para cambiarme lógico que no me puse la peluca ya que mi cabello estaba todo mojado.

Uhm.. Sasuke….soy una chica, aunque la verdad vine a Japón para esconderme de alguien así que tuve que cambiar de apariencia, por favor no se lo digas a nadie.-puse cara de perrito triste.

Ok…Dobe entonces ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- dijo.

Me llamo Naruko Namikaze jejejejeje….- estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

No te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo…una cosa más, ¿lo de ayer fue porque Kakashi sabe tu secreto verdad? – por lo visto era así, porque se quedó pensativa y agacho la cabeza.

Si… conoce mi secreto aunque por lo visto fue otra cosa… pero después hablaremos de eso que tenemos clases, por cierto tu hermano ya lo sabe jejejejeje.- por lo visto no estaba sorprendido que raro.

No te preocupes así como mi hermano te ha estado protegiendo, yo me encargare de Kakashi, así que olvida todo lo que te paso ayer.- me regalo una sonrisa, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Gracias Sasuke n_n- lo tome por sorpresa, dándole un gran abrazo cuando en eso Itachi entraba en la cocina- Buenos días Sasuke, ¿Naruko?- porque está abrazando a mi hermano.

Konichiwa Itachi, uhm Sasuke ya sabe quién soy…- estaba un poco nerviosa porque so sabia como reaccionaria Itachi, pensaría que soy una despistada.

Espero que trates mejor a Naruko oto oto ya que por lo visto tenemos que tener cuidado con Kakashi. Pero dejemos eso por un momento y desayunemos porque ya es tarde tenemos que ir a la escuela.- como es que Sasuke descubrió a Naruko, no me digan que paso algo entre ellos dos…

En eso Naruko se retiró de la mesa para irse a cambiar- Sasuke… como es que supiste sobre la identidad de Naruko.-uhm tenía dudas y me imaginaba lo peor.

-para que quieres saber cómo es que la descubrí, no pasó nada, solamente no es muy cuidadosa con su persona.- espero que se lo trague.

-Ok oto oto, te pasare esto por esta vez, así que apúrate a cambiarte que llevaras a Naruko a tu salón.- aunque confieso estar celosos porque yo no podía proteger más que fuera del salón.

Los dos fueron a cambiarse, a Naruko le prestaron un uniforme limpio para que asistiera a la escuela.

Ya habían llegado a la Universidad, eran el centro de atención y como no eran de los más popular y Naruto se había unido al grupo. Itachi los acompañó a su salón para después despedirse, era raro ver a los hermanos junto a Naruto ya que cada uno venia al lado de él cómo protegiéndolo decían algunos alumnos y aparte casi no había mucha comunicación por parte de los hermanos. Al entrar al salón las Fansgirls de Sasuke y Naruto gritaron al verlos entrar juntos.

Al entrar al salón todo mundo gritaba, no hice caso ya que pensé que eran las Fans de Sasuke, seguí caminando a mi asiento, había chicas alrededor de mi mesa cuando me senté me di cuenta que Sasuke también se sentaba al lado mío y me sonreía como tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, muchas se decepcionaron así que fueron a tomar asiento. En eso Kakashi llegaba para impartir la clase.

POV KAKASHI

Llegue temprano, para poder disculparme con Naruko entre al salón y mire así donde se encontraba Naruko pero al parecer desvió su mirada, y si las miradas mataran Sasuke sería un asesino profesional, parecía taladrarme son su mirada; no le hice caso ya que levantaría sospechas por parte de mis alumnos, era mejor hablar con ella a la hora de la comida.

Las clases siguieron iguales cuando terminaron era hora del receso, todos estaban saliendo, Kakashi estaba leyendo uno de sus tanto libros, al ver quiénes eran los últimos alumnos que quedaban, le sorprendió ver a Sasuke con Naruko, al parecer la estaba esperando, que raro por lo general siempre se va con un grupo de amigos que no son del salón, uhm por lo visto no tendré tiempo para poder charlar con Naruko. La vi salir del salir con el del salón.

FINESHED

Afuera del salón de clases estaba Itachi quien también esperaba a Naruko, cuando salió Sasuke con ella estaba contenta, por lo visto había vuelto hacer la misma de antes.

Konichiwa Itachi, ¿nos a compañas a comer?- me sentía contenta ya que al parecer me estaba cuidando y me hacían sentir bien.

Naruto, vamos a la cafetería no traje mi obento, sígueme.- aun mi hermano nos seguía, que raro, pero no importa.

Entramos juntos los tres a la cafetería, aunque en la escuela éramos los más populares al entrar todos se nos quedaron viendo con corazoncitos en los ojos, los Uchihas teníamos el encanto, pero también lo tenía Naruko a pesar de su aspecto de hombre era realmente hermoso y como mujer más pero eso nadie lo tenía que saber.

En cuanto entramos las chicas estaban todas locas, hasta algunos chicos estaban sonrojados, lo que no nos esperábamos, es que viniera una bola de chicas hacia nosotros.

Hola Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi!.- dijo una mata rosada y chillona, no es que me cayera mal pero tenía una voz que desesperaba a cualquiera.

Hola Sakura, Ino y Hinata, ¿Cómo están?- conteste cortésmente, mientras que solamente Itachi y Sasuke hacían un movimiento de cabeza.

Wow Naruto como siempre tan Kawai!- esa era Ino con unos corazoncitos a los lados.- y ahora que los trae a la cafetería, es muy raro verlos juntos a los más populares de la escuela.

Se me olvido mi obento, pero eso es todo.- contesto Itachi, después de paso a comprar para dejarme a Sasuke y a mí con las chicas; después de que regreso Itachi salimos de ahí, era algo incómodo.

Bueno Sasuke, nos vemos a la hora de la salida, me voy con Naruto.- en eso Itachi y yo nos separamos de Sasuke, voltee a verlo parecía molesto, pero cuando vi que lo observaba se volteo y prosiguió con su camino.

Vamos Naruto a la azotea, nos esperan los demás.- me voltee al parecer Naruko estaba distraída, busque con la mirada hacia donde veía, estaba en dirección por donde se había ido Sasuke. Estaba un poco desconcertado, quería que solamente me mirara a mí, espero que con el tiempo acabe enamorada de mí, así que la tome de un brazo indicándole que me siguiera. Solamente me indico con leve movimiento de cabeza que me seguiría.

Al llegar a la azotea, estaban los escandalosos de Tobi y Deidara peleando, estos al ver que la puerta de la azotea se abría dejaron de pelear.

¡Hola Naruko!- corrieron hacia mí, me puse atrás de Itachi para que me protegiera de esos dos.

No asusten a Naruko asi o ya no va querer venir a comer con nosotros.- jejejeje estaba con un gota estilo anime.

Lo sentimos Naruko, pero es que estamos muy felices de que estés con nosotros.- cuanto me di cuenta Naruko era arrastrada por Deidara y Tobi, no es posible, tuve que seguirlos para que no torturaran más a Naruko.

¡Hola Naruko! Vienes por un préstamo, una película que no ha salido en cines, algún producto.- ese era Kakuzu quien besaba mi muñeca, parecía un príncipe, que raro TnT.

No, pero gracias Kakuzu, solamente vengo a almorzar con ustedes.- le dije de forma cortes.

Nunca le pidas nada a Kakuzu, que te saldrá muy caro.- dijo Itachi con una venita que resaltaba en su frente, parecía enojado, jejejeje.

Mientras tanto, con Sasuke, después de separarse de Itachi y Naruko. Fue al campo donde se reunía con cierto grupo de amigos, a ellos les decían Taka, estaba conformado por Karin la única integrante mujer que a simple vista estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke tenía el cabello rojo siempre usaba su uniforme pegado, Suigetsu era el tipo raro de aquella vez quien le había felicitado por haberle ganado a Sasuke, tiene cabello blanco, ojos color purpura y dientes afilados y por ultimo Jugo un tipo grande y fuerte de cabello color naranja, se veía que era pacifista ya que muchas aves se acercaban a él para que las alimentara.

Sasuke, ¿qué te hicieron? Que vienes todo molesto.- ese era Suigetsu quien siempre estaba feliz por verme enojado.

Cállate Suigetsu, no estoy de humor.- en eso Karin salto a mí, pero la esquivé viendo en cámara lenta como caía al suelo.

Sasuke por que no dejas que te abrace…

Continuara


End file.
